Catch & Release
by romeothewriter
Summary: "You can't let it go until you get a grip on it. Catch THEN Release" She was only beginning to recover from the turmoil she had endured over the past eight years, but she could never admit how impossible it was for her to do it alone. She was wrong, and a friendship bloomed into more, changing them both for the best. Rebel With A Voice companion story [Staubrey] side Bechloe
1. Lights Out

**_A/N: So here are a few interrelated one shots that I GUESS follow the start of the Staubrey relationship we have come to know in the "Rebel with a Voice" series. Several people showed interest in it, and I thought why not? They're short chapters, but I hope they suffice. I needed a break, so this helped work out the writers block I had. You may not really need to read the series to understand this, but there may be some questions along the way. But here we go. _**

* * *

This senior year had begun with vigor, the notorious 2014 class retaining command of Barden as they had been doing for three years now. Tonight was no different, the Barden Rebels and Bellas down at the lake with their friends after both teams had just won their third consecutive state championship during that week, the football team that very night. The air was thick with victory, impeccable mirth permeating it. Many were still arriving with kegs by the truckload. Barden High surely knew how to throw a party, and they never failed to outdo their last endeavor by a long shot.

"Hey, Chlo," Stacie huffed as she took a seat beside her best friend with a drink in hand.

"Hey," the redhead replied. "Where were you?"

"I had to change my tire. Um, where's B and - Aubrey?"

"I don't think that Bree is coming. She's studying for her mock trial competition. Becs is over there helping with the music."

"Oh."

Chloe didn't miss the disdain in her friend's tone, a smirk dancing across her lips as she sipped her drink. It was blatantly obvious for the redhead that Stacie had a crush on her other best friend despite the fact that the brunette had never had a crush before. She was always the object of such affections, never the source, but this could not be ignored. She had always been ditzy, but around Aubrey over the past few months, she was a babbling mess that constituted as nothing short of mindless and incompetent. The blonde had always had a way of commanding a situation, and while Beca continued to deliver her sister strife, Stacie had taken up the habit of defending her. How Beca hadn't caught on yet was beyond her, but then again, Chloe's girlfriend was beyond dense and completely oblivious to social cues. She and Aubrey shared that characteristic more often than not, the blonde only entering a relationship with her current boyfriend, Eric Shipner, because Chloe had just about asked her out for him during one of his many attempts to flirt with her. Nonetheless, Stacie continued to be more promiscuous than she had ever been in order to mask her emotions while Aubrey slaved over balancing school, the Bellas volleyball team and acapella group, and a boyfriend who played varsity baseball.

"Hey, Stace," Beca greeted as she appeared beside her girlfriend, handing the taller brunette and the redhead each a fresh drink. "Where were you?"

"Had to change my tire," the brunette replied, taking the drink and finishing off her first.

"Man, I can't believe we're all state champions again. It's crazy."

"Yeah, I know. Bree should totally be here. She scored seven points in that final match."

Chloe smirked but said nothing. "Yeah, but you know her. Always studying. I do see that her tool of a boyfriend is here though."

"Be nice, Babe," Chloe chided on instinct, smacking her arm.

"What? I don't like him."

"And why not? Don't say he's a jock either, because you and your brothers are too."

"He - he just - seems shady."

"You're just _throwing _shade."

"No, I'm not! First off, my brothers and I are masters of humility. We're athletes that play a sport we love and cherish. He's just a jock who uses sports to get girls. Look at him. He's a tool."

"Everybody is to you."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Aren't I right, Stace? Doesn't he just look like an arrogant punk?"

Two shades of blue fell upon the taller brunette, who took a long drink of her cup. Sure, Eric Shipner did in fact scream "cocky bastard", but Stacie would be the first to admit that she harnessed a biased opinion of the boy. She now bided her time in order to rid her cheeks of the blush invading them. Yes, she had a major crush on the blonde dictator, on one of her best friend's sister. Beca, who she had hit on when she had first met her, who knew of her indiscretion on a regular basis. That was a deathwish in her eyes. Beca would probably rip her head off for even considering Aubrey as a viable love interest, and she was not prepared to subject herself to such scrutiny. Not to mention the fact that Aubrey was also her best friend's best friend. Yet, for the past few months, since Aubrey had begun dating Eric, the brunette could not help but think about the blonde at the most inconvenient times. That wasn't what had alarmed her however. What alarmed her was the fact that ninety - nine point nine percent of her thoughts were _appropriate._ This indicated that what she felt for Aubrey exceeded physical desire. She admired the blonde's passion, her unrelenting drive, her immaculate grace and her fathomless intelligence. Aubrey was the embodiment of all that Stacie lacked, and it intrigued her like nothing, no one had before. Stacie's attention had never been commanded in such a way with such consistence. It was terrifying, but it could not be extinguished no matter how hard she tried.

Stacie at last shrugged, but Beca only gestured over to where the boy stood. He was tall, about six - foot - three with straight, brown hair that fell down around his ears and stopped just short of his eyes. She was surprised that Aubrey was attracted to the shaggy look. His blue eyes were dull in comparison to Chloe's, but he was built with sufficient muscle mass. He had a charming smile that dazzled the masses. In fact, he was currently using it on a girl...

"He _is _a tool!" Chloe suddenly shrieked as she assessed the situation.

"What the hell?" Beca growled, both brunettes' eyes narrowing at him as he placed his fingers beneath the giggling blonde's chin, a blonde _not _Aubrey Posen. "What is he-"

They were out of their seats in a flash, intent on intervening.

"What a fucking douchebag," Stacie snarled, fists clenching as her neutrality evaporated.

"Okay, okay," Chloe now interrupted, standing and placing a hand on each of their biceps. "Just give it a moment. They're just talking."

"You just agreed he was a tool, Chlo!" both retorted, eyes locked on the boy.

"I know, but - just give it a moment, okay?"

It took them a moment, but both Beca and Stacie knew that there was nothing to be done without solid evidence. Beca had quite the record with guys interested in dating her sister, and Aubrey would not tolerate her overprotective nature at this degree without proper proof. With a deep breath, they reclaimed their seats, slamming down their drinks.

"Damn," Beca sighed. "I'm kind of glad that Bree isn't here after all."

"Yeah," Stacie agreed in a distant tone, eyes still trained on the boy. "He should be too."

She refused to take her eyes off of her, not even looking up when Amy offered her a shot and she took it, missing the name of the tequila being announced by the Aussie. She downed two of them without flinching, watching as Eric moved in closer to the blonde whom they had correctly identified as Dana Shelton. They were now dancing together, or rather grinding all over each other while music played. It was utterly disgusting, and Stacie felt bile and rage begin to creep up her throat. The only reason that Beca wasn't in the same state was the redhead kissing along her neck as they too swayed to the current song. Soon, Stacie watched as Dana walked away with Eric trailing behind her at a respectable distance. She was convinced that maybe it was done as Dana waved over her shoulder, branching off from their path. They had escaped the light of the bonfire, the moon being the only source of illumination on that area of the shore. Then it happened. Stacie looked away for a split second to take another drink from Luke, and when she looked back, Eric had his lips attached to Dana's and his hands glued to her breasts. All she saw was red as she flew across the sand, her cup crushed in her clenched fist.

* * *

"Bree?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"What are you doing? I thought they were having a party at the lake for the state champs."

"Yeah, but - I have study for mock trial. We only have a few weeks."

Lauren now appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame with arms crossed. "Aubrey, you have a few weeks, and you earned this. You should take a night off."

"Mom, I can't. It's crunch time, and I-"

"Honey, usually I would be the one drilling you, making sure that you were studying, but you have earned it this year already. You were phenomenal in that final match, and I am so extremely proud of you and all you have accomplished."

Aubrey halted at the words, perking up as her heart soared. Sure, her mother had said them a lot more ever since her stepfather was put in jail for molesting her, but each time was like the first time, and it was the greatest rush.

"Have some fun," Lauren went on. "I know your sister really wants you there."

Aubrey now quirked an eyebrow. "She talked to you, didn't she?"

The elder shrugged. "She may have made a few comments before she left."

Aubrey shook her head. For all of her self - proclaimed badassery and rebellious independence, Beca Mitchell had to be the brattiest little sister on this earth. Although Aubrey was older by mere months, she only felt as though she was half of the time because the other half of the time was spent being thoroughly protected by Beca and her "brothers" Jesse, Luke, Donald and even little old Benji. For the remainder of the time, Beca was very vocal about her need for her sister. If there was anything critical enough to be worth Beca's time and undivided attention, Aubrey had to be there. For all of the time the brunette spent watching over Aubrey, she spent just as much desiring the blonde's presence. It worked both ways. It was why Beca had moved back into the Posen home primarily regardless of the fact that she and Aubrey usually spent the majority of their free time either in the Beale home or at Aunt Allie's and Aunt Sarah's house. Nonetheless, Beca strived to be in her sister's presence, and although Aubrey would never admit it, having a little big sister was the greatest part of her world. It was saying something considering the rocky road they had begun on.

"Okay, I guess that I could go for a little bit," Aubrey at last reasoned, closing her textbook. "Eric was going to go. I told him about it, and he's friends with a few of the football guys."

"Oh, good, see? That'll be nice. Has Becs warmed up to him yet?"

The younger scoffed. "Please. Each time she encounters him, it's a snide comment and a smirk, Mom. And _that's _on a good day. You know how she is."

"Yes, I do, but it's only because she loves you. When the right one comes along, whether it be Eric or someone else, she'll give her blessing. She just wants to be sure."

"Yeah, I know." Aubrey stood up, gathering her coat and keys. "Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, sweetie, _but_-" She halted her daughter with a hand to her shoulder. "I already told Beca, and I'm telling you again. _Neither _of you better be driving home drunk. If you need a ride back, you call me or Allie and Sarah. Do you got it?"

"Yes, Mom, I've got it."

Aubrey pulled into the parking lot just above the lake a short time later, seeing the blaze of the traditional bonfire down near the shore. She knew that her friends would be down there, Amy no doubt handing out shots and Luke manning the DJ equipment when Beca became fatigued by it. She smiled at the idea as well as the fact that she would finally spend some well needed time with her boyfriend. After just four months, Aubrey had become very confident in their relationship. She had known Eric since the sixth grade, but they had never really talked outside of shared classes and partner projects. Then he had come around Penny's diner where she and Chloe were working at during the summer to help out their grandmother, and they had begun to talk. Aubrey had not seen the telltale signs of his interest however, and it had taken what could only be classified as a rough shove from Chloe for him to ask her out. Still, he had been a sweetheart to her, carrying her books and taking her out for dinner and a few movies. There had been a few times where he would get too touchy though and Aubrey had to avoid a panic attack that would inevitably involve vomiting, which she passed off as routine teenage behavior. Once, it had sparked a bit of an argument, or rather a debate, but they had worked through it although she couldn't tell him the entire truth regarding her fears. She still struggled with physical contact, especially with men, since her stepfather's terror, but she was improving. He just had to learn patience, and she trusted that he would.

The sight that greeted her when she reached the clearing was not what she had ever expected to see. The first thing that registered was a very enraged Stacie stalking across the sand with dangerous intent in her eyes. Aubrey, curious as to what had her friend so riled up, followed her piercing gaze, and her throat closed up in an instant. She halted in her tracks, a yelp escaping her lips as Stacie yanked Eric, _her _Eric, off of another girl and spun him to face her.

"Get off her goodies!" Stacie roared, catching the attention of Chloe, Beca and several others.

He smirked when he registered her face. "Oh, hey, Stace. You looking for something? I'd be-"

Her face screwed up in disgust. "You fucking snake. How could you do this to Aubrey!"

A dopey grin crossed his face as Beca rushed over. "Oh, you mean the girlfriend who doesn't give it up even after all the funds I dished out to date her? We're seniors. I can't wait around forever for her v - card. It isn't worth-"

He ate his words. Beca's fist was cocked back, an icy vengeance plaguing her vision, but she never had the chance to swing. Stacie was now mounting the man's midsection after knocking him to the ground, her next punch nearly knocking him unconscious. She didn't care. She continued to flail on him, his attempts to protect himself futile. At last, Luke and Jesse found their way over, pulling Stacie off of the boy. He rolled over.

"You - fucking bitch!" he barked, voice cracking as his mouth and nose oozed blood. "Look what you did! You fucking slut, I swear-"

Once again, his words were shoved back down his throat by Beca's foot to his jaw. She then kneeled down, grabbing him by the collar.

"You don't insult my family, and you don't _fuck _with my sister."

The fear in his eyes was evident, not at all a surprise with the one and only Smash Mitchell looming over him with raw fury in her eyes.

"You'll stay away from Aubrey, from Stacie, from _all _of my girls because one wrong move, and I swear I will cut your fucking balls off and feed them to you."

Chloe moved to calm her girlfriend, and it was then that she saw Aubrey standing at the top of the hill biting back sobs. She gasped, grasping the attention of Beca, who looked up. Others did as well, and when Stacie stopped thrashing long enough to see what was occurring, her heart dropped into her stomach. She had never seen the blonde so fragile, so hurt. Her lower lip trembled, eyes brimming with unshed tears and face a light tinge of green even in the dim light.

"Bree," Beca breathed, and this broke Aubrey from her trance.

She turned, sprinting back towards her car. Beca made to get up, but Stacie beat her to it, pulling away from the guys and matching Aubrey's long strides as she bounded after her. She caught the blonde in the parking lot just as she was about to collapse against the car, gathering the shorter girl in her arms. She had never been one to console. If she had ever consoled anyone, it had been fully naked and slightly buzzed. Her specialty would not help her here though. If anything, it would be her downfall in this moment, but she needed to comfort Aubrey, to pacify the insecurities no doubt worming their way into her mind. God, why couldn't she figure this out? She now understood why she had evaded these feelings for so long, why her mother and father had distanced themselves the moment they had the chance. Then again, she realized that her evasion had been influenced in great quantity by the lack of them in her own home. She hadn't seen her mother in years, and her father was not much of a guardian off paper. That could not be her excuse now though. She _needed _to help Aubrey.

"Bree, I - I'm sorry," she whispered softly as Aubrey shook with sobs.

"I - I'm so stupid," she croaked, and Stacie's heart dropped impossibly further.

"No, you're not, Bree. He - he's an asshole who didn't deserve you to begin with."

"No, who - who could ever want me? If - if they knew how filthy I was, what I-"

"Aubrey." Her tone was stern as she clutched the blonde. "Don't you dare. What Will did to you was sick and twisted, and you are not to blame for it at all."

"I - I let him. I-"

"You were trying to make him proud. You were trying to be a good daughter."

"B - Beca never let him. She never-"

"Aubrey, he left her. She didn't have to let him or stop him. It wasn't your fault. That wasn't something either of you could control."

"How though, Stace? How can I - ever give someone all of me when - when he took so much?"

She thought a moment, trying to manifest words that at least made her sound some semblance of intelligent. Who was she kidding though? No one was as bright as Aubrey Posen. She set that thought aside, allowing her mouth to run free.

"You need to start healing, Bree. You never coped with it. While it was happening, you never thought about it as bad. You never grieved. You - I mean, jeez. Had you not told Beca, how bad would it have been? Even now, two years later, you still haven't delt with it."

"I - I don't know how. I - I thought about going to see someone, but - I don't want to go alone, and ugh, I sound so weak and-."

"No, you don't. You're admitting you need help. That's hard. What about Chloe or Beca or your mom?"

"I - Chloe is - she's too emotional for both of us. I - I can't handle her tears _and_ my own. When she thinks about it, she - treats me like this fragile thing that can't - function on its own. Beca is - well, she's so protective, and I - I appreciate it, but - sometimes, I need to breathe. I need to do it with some - dignity, some freedom. She doesn't like doctors anyway, and you know that. She doesn't think they'll help. My mom - she - she's barely home, and - I don't know. I feel as though it would - be too hard for her because - I know she still feels guilty, and - I - I'm tired of hearing her apologize. It wasn't her fault. I just -"

Another sob caused her to falter, a whimper escaping her lips as fresh tears cascaded down her face. Stacie only held her tighter, thinking a moment before making a bold suggestion.

"I'll go with you," she said softly, not sure if Aubrey would hear her.

She did, the blonde freezing and pulling back slightly to meet her eyes. "You - you will?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Stace, you - you don't have to - I mean I don't - it's just-"

"Bree, I _want _to help you through this. I wanna do this with you. I - I know that people think I'm insensitive and stuff, but - I really care about y - our family, so I wanna help. We have practices and stuff together anyway, and have the same free periods in the afternoon, so I can do anything that you need me to."

"Stace, I-"

"Bree, please let me do this for you."

And there was something in the brunette's eyes that made her heart soar, a soft adoration set in a loving gaze that blurred her vision. Oh, Stacie, for all of her sexcapades and shenanigans, was a real sweetheart when it came down to it. The determination that lay in those hazel green orbs was something Aubrey admired, something she could not deny, so at last, she nodded.

"Okay, I - I would like that."

Stacie smiled, hugging her once more. "Don't worry, Bree. We're going to get through this together, and I swear that no one's going to hurt you again, not while I'm around."

And Aubrey believed her.


	2. Let It Go

**_A/N: So this response was amazing. I really appreciate the support. I apologize for the wait with the other stories, but like I stated before, I have had trouble finding motivation for them. There hasn't been much response on the third installment, so it's stalled. As for the other stories, I won't start anything new until I've figured out if I'm going to finish it or not. But until then, here you go._**

**_And as for the Harry Potter crossover, I stated it was a possibility, but with the other stories I have lined up, I haven't decided whether to do it or not yet and when_**

* * *

"I think that - I blame myself more than anyone. I allowed him to control me just so that I could feel as if he was proud of me. At first, he was proud of me anyway, without... or - I thought he was. Then, I was old enough to understand."

"So how early did it start?"

"Um, several months after he - he moved in."

"And you thought it was a reward rather than abuse?"

"Yes, I - I thought it was - his way of showing he - was proud of me. I didn't - realize that - it was the reason why - he -he was so nice."

"Did he - ever penetrate you?"

This inquiry gave the blonde pause, but she felt her hand being squeezed before soothing patterns were massaged into the back of it. This gave her the courage to continue, knowing she was safe here, knowing she would not be judged in this room.

"N-no, he - didn't. He - would only touch me."

"And it's still difficult for you to initiate as well as receive physical contact."

She glanced down at the slender fingers intertwined with hers. "It - depends. I - it was never touching. I - my best friend is really touchy, and - she evened out the fear. She - made me remember that not everyone is out to touch me that way, in a way that's wrong. I mean, I - I eventually started to - push her away, but -it wasn't too bad. It's just - it-"

"Intimate touches and caresses, sexual contact."

"Y-yes, I - I've never even been - able to try."

Doctor Caine marked this down on her notepad, a thoughtful look on her face. She was nice. Both Aubrey and Stacie could agree to this. Dr. Caine had soft green eyes that reminded the blonde of Stacie's as a matter of fact with plump cheeks and comforting features. Yes, Stacie, who had been coming with her to her shrink appointments for the past month. She didn't just sit in the waiting room either. In fact, Stacie had spoken to the shrink alone first because "she wasn't going to allow Aubrey to be probed by someone careless". She had a routine each time that included taking a seat beside Aubrey with a look of bold determination in her eyes and tangling their fingers the moment she felt Aubrey tense. The blonde was surprised at the amount of solace she found in the taller girl and wondering how she had never noticed it before. Then again, the two had not been all that close prior, only friends by association with Chloe, peers in glee club and teammates during volleyball. In time, Beca had united them as more of a family, and the two were just as much relatives as one could be without synonymous genes. They wouldn't be the pair you would expect to see so attached though.

Nonetheless, having Stacie beside her made speaking about the past much easier, a past that she had concealed for so long before spilling her soul to her sister when the pressure of everything in her life had begun to crush her. Even then, Beca could not help her. The girl had only just started to deal with her own emotional turmoil. She was a protector, and she took action. She didn't speak if she could help it, so Aubrey had refrained from doing so after the initial confession. Yes, she had helped, beating Will to a pulp and calling him out, successfully initiating his removal from her life. However, Aubrey needed much more aid than that emotionally, and she could not find that with her sister. She had only admitted to herself a year later, when the nightmares had yet to subside and the paranoia had become more sporadic, frequent. Still she had procrastinated in finding help, reluctant to admit that she could not handle it alone but not having any clue as to who to turn to until Stacie offered. Now she was making substantial progress, and she knew that she wouldn't have come this far so quickly without the brunette.

"Why do you think-"

"I don't think its the physical touch itself." Her voice was small now, cracked.

"What do you mean?"

"I - well, I mean that - I don't think that it's just - the touch. I - I feel like - maybe that - if someone were to touch me, they - they would know."

"Is that why you did eventually try to push Chloe away?"

"Y-yes. I - didn't want her to know." Tears now streamed down her face, and Stacie automatically scooted her chair closer, swapping the hand that held Aubrey's and wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I - I felt dirty and - and useless."

"Now that isn't true, Bree," Stacie said without a thought before the doctor could react. "You're beautiful, and you're stronger than you think for surviving that, but you're even stronger for coming forward about, for coming _here_."

She released a bitter laugh. "B-because you're here."

"No, you could have done it with or without me. If not, we all need help sometimes, and I'll be your crutch until you can stand on your own."

Dr. Caine smiled at the two girls as they stared into one another's eyes. They then turned back to her, and Aubrey's muscles relaxed significantly.

"Now, Aubrey," the doctor went on in a tender tone. "You also said that you developed a nervous habit due to the incidents you endured."

The blonde nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Can you elaborate?"

"I - I get nauseous when I - I'm nervous. Stress vomiting."

"Okay, and when did that first occur?"

She took a deep breath, calming her nerves so as to not demonstrate. "I - I - I was about - maybe nine, and he - he..." She bit back a sob, and Stacie began massaging her back. "It was the first time he actually - took _all _of my - clothes off and touched himself." Stacie hauled in the rage boiling within herself. "He - he just - touched me for a little while then - I screamed, and - and he slapped me. He got really ma, but he - he finished and - and left. I - I just got really sick. I - felt so - so..."

The sobs now racked through her body as the memory exploded within her mind. Regardless, this was the furthest she had ever made it, and that was something to be thankful for. She typically couldn't discuss the concept of "penetration" before breaking, but she had trudged on. Stacie did not hesitate to pull the girl into her arms. She was improving in the art of consolation, all for Aubrey. She would do anything for Aubrey, and Will Mitchell was just lucky that Beca had finished him before Stacie had caught up on what exactly had happened.

"I think that's enough for today," Dr. Caine coaxed, patting each of them on the knee and giving the younger brunette a forlorn look. "I'll give you two a moment."

"Thank you," the brunette replied.

The doctor vacated the room, offering Stacie the chance to calm her friend. It broke the taller girl's heart because never had she seen the blonde so distraught, even the night that Will had been whisked away by the police and throughout his trial. She had stood up on the stand with her natural commanding aura, eyes sharp and voice stern, steady. In retrospect though, she _had _disappeared the entire weekend following the sentencing, neglecting the family's trip to Six Flags to let off some steam and ultimately having the trip cancelled because they refused to go without her. It didn't matter now. Stacie knew that she harnessed a slew of emotions that she had refused to become reconciled to, and she vowed to be there until Aubrey could at last do so. Without a second thought, she began to sing softly into the honey locks her lips were pressed against.

_When you fall like a statue, I'm gonna be there to catch you_

_Put you on your feet, you on your feet_

_And if your well is empty, not a thing will prevent me _

_Tell me what you need, what do you need?_

_Give me reason to believe_

_That you would do the same for me_

_And I would do it for you, for you_

_Baby, I'm not moving on_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

Aubrey's sobs transformed into sniffles at a gradual pace, a soft smile fighting its way to her lips. Stacie's soprano had always been underestimated which was logical considering the fact that she had a habit of overcompensating on any given piece. Now that she was relaxed and only trying to soothe Aubrey rather than impress anyone, the beauty in her voice was evident. The blonde felt her heart flutter in her chest, a sensation that caused her to wonder how this had all come into fruition. In just a few short weeks, she and Stacie were nearly attached at the hip, including the time outside of sessions. She could not complain. The brunette made her feel safe. Beca did too, but this differed from the sense of protection her sister emanated. This was a soothing security that made her want to let it all go and lay herself bare. She had no issue crying in front of Stacie, and she found that the girl was much more than long legs, large breasts and coy smiles. She was much more intelligent than she had ever led on, able to hold an intriguing conversation without much effort. In fact, this appeared to be a completely different person at times. Nevertheless, Aubrey liked it. A lot. Oh, if only she could allow her to spend the night without the fear of haunting nightmares scaring her off.

"You ready for some pie now?" Stacie asked with a smile small, combing her finger's through Aubrey's hair. "It's your turn to pick the flavor." The blonde responded with an eager nod. "Okay, come on. Let's blow this snow cone joint...or something like that."

Aubrey giggled, knowing all too well that Stacie was attempting to lighten the mood. The next stop on their itinerary had also become a tradition on appointment days, a second way for Stacie to cheer her up. They would go to McEwing's bakery in Atlanta, a place famous for their pie, and they would take turns picking a flavor to try. The slices were so large that there was no way one of them could finish it alone. Therefore, they shared it, and the flavors were always fun. The week prior had been filled with coconuts and almonds, drizzled in chocolate and a long way from Aubrey's routine nutritional meal plan. She enjoyed it anyway, and it may have something, many things, to do with the company.

As they settled into a booth within the diner with a slice of simple peach cobbler topped with vanilla ice cream at Aubrey's request, Stacie's phone began to buzz in her pocket. When she registered the name, she quickly silenced it and tucked it back into her jeans.

"Was it Beca?" Aubrey asked in a quiet tone, eyes on her fork.

"Uh, no, Chloe," Stacie replied, her voice holding pure nonchalance as she took a piece of the pastry. "Probably to see what I was doing."

"Do you think that - that they get suspicious? Us always together?"

The brunette shrugged. "They haven't said anything, but with finals and all, I guess they have their own things to worry about. We all study together, so it isn't like we haven't made _any _appearances with them."

"I know. I just - I figured that Beca would - ask or something. She always looks like she wants to, but I think she's afraid to tick me off, so I figured she would ask you, and -"

"Bree." Stacie reached over, taking the hand resting on the table. "If she were to ask, I would just say that we're studying physics or something. I know why you don't want Beca or Chlo knowing where we go, and I'm okay with keeping the secret. I'm only worried about getting you through this." Aubrey's eyes shot up, an expression Stacie couldn't interpret spread across her face that caused her to freeze in self conscious confusion. "What? Did I say something?"

"Well..." Her voice was shaky now. "I - I-" Stacie squeezed her hand. "It just - you said you wanted to - get me through this."

"I do."

"You - you didn't say that you wanted to help cure me or - or get me better."

"First of all, I'm not nearly intelligent enough to think over my vocabulary." Aubrey had to giggle breathily at that.

"Second, it's not like you're sick, Bree. You're better than - better. You're completely fine. You're just going through a rough patch. I mean you hid it for almost ten years, handling it by yourself and not saying a word. Of course you have a lot to sort out now. I get that, and you're going to get through it. It isn't a cold or flu or - or _mental _instability or something, and saying I want to make you better would mean that there was something wrong with you, that you saying you're all of those things because of _his _mistake were true. They aren't. There's something wrong with _him, _not you, and I won't let you suffer along with him. That's not your job anymore."

When she finished her rant, the brunette was breathing heavily, eyes flashing with a dangerous amount of fury and disgust. Aubrey was both frightened and conciliated by that look, a look that portrayed just how much _her_ pain had affected Stacie, how much the brunette cared about her. Her stomach flew into a fit of somersaults at the revelation although she had no idea why. Oh well. Now was not the time to worry herself with trivial justifications. She would enjoy it.

"Thank you, Stacie," she said with a smile. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you - you're here, that you _want_ to be here."

"Yeah, even when you're a pain in the ass, Posen, you're still important to me." They both laughed. "I know you don't trust easily, so if you're going to give me that trust, I am going to do everything I can to prove I deserve it."

"Well, you're doing a great job."


	3. I'd Be The One If You'd Wanted Me To

**_A/N: Okay so I really appreciate the response. Im glad you guys are enjoying it. It starts a bit slow from the beginning. Obviously, I already worked out when they got together prior, so I just have to fill in the blanks but thank you for your patience!_**

* * *

"Hey, Bree, can I talk to you?"

"I have to get to-"

"Please? Can you just give me a minute?"

"Ugh, what do you want, Eric?"

"Well, I - I just want to apologize for, uh, how I treated you and what I said."

A scoff. "Why? Was it your busted nose or your swollen lip?"

"Well, they knocked some sense to me. I can't deny that."

"Yeah, the whole school's been talking about it for two months, so I figured it would teach you a lesson somewhere down the line."

He sighed, trying to get his head right. "Look, I know that I hurt you. I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do to ever make it up to you for how much of a jerk I was. I know that, but - I mean, we had plans to - go to prom together, and - it's our senior prom. I don't want to ruin that for you, and - I don't know if someone asked you already, but - I would like to keep our plans if that's okay. What do you say? Will you go to prom with me?"

And that's all it took. One simple question each and every high school girl wants to hear launched her a thousand steps back from her emotional point of progression. No, of course no one had asked her. Why would they? She was Beca's snobby sister, Chloe's stuck up best friend and now even Stacie's "wound up arm ornament" when they walked down the hall together. It didn't bother Stacie. Her glare would usually suffice for the culprit, but that did not hinder the damage inflicted to Aubrey's confidence. She was just a social leper with a dirty secret, and she deserved no one. She would always have her family, but they too now had each other romantically as well while she would remain alone. She would never be of use to anyone, and she could never be good enough to be spoken for. No one wanted to date her. Why would anyone want to take her to prom? She was positive that Eric was only asking because so many girls could now confirm he was a dog, and no one else had agreed to accompany him. Yet, she knew she had no choice. She didn't want to miss the senior prom for which she ran the committee, the one she was now slaving over with the second semester. She wanted to attend but not alone, so with that in mind, she gave him a nod and tight smile.

"Yes, Eric, we can still go together."

His eyes bulged in shock before he flashed his dashing smile. "Great. Uh, just - let me know what color scheme you want to go with, and we can work it out, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, great. Have a good day, Aubrey."

With that, he kissed her cheek and walked off, both parties oblivious to hazel green eyes blazing a few feet away. Stacie slammed her locker shut before stalking down the hall towards Physics class, her only class where Aubrey was the only one of her friends in there with her. Great. When the blonde arrived, taking her seat at their shared table, she offered a pleasant greeting to the brunette. The only response was a strained hum, Stacie's eyes fixed on the textbook before her.

"Stace?" She called, voice tentative. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the brunette grunted without glancing up.

"Are you sure? You-"

"Aubrey, I'm fine."

Her tone was harsh, one that she had never used with Aubrey before in her life even in the few spats they had had over the years. This wasn't just angry or frustrated. This was - cold, so cold that it sent a chill down the blonde's spine and made her shudder, so cold that it nearly brought tears to her eyes. Or it did. She was already emotional from the thoughts plaguing her mind after speaking with Eric, for the _two _appointments they had soldiered through this week where she went through five treacherous years of her life in detail, and now that Stacie, her rock and her anchor, seemed displeased with her, it was all so overwhelming. A soft whimper escaped her lips, and this caused Stacie's resolve to falter a moment. She refused to give in however. How in the hell was Aubrey talking to that douchebag again? Why would she do that after what he had done? Nothing in the world would be valid justification for his actions, and he should continue to be punished for hurting her, for being the reason that Stacie had gone home that night with bloody knuckles and a tear - stained shirt. It wasn't fair that he was once again graced with Aubrey's companionship in any form, small or large. He deserved no part of her life whatsoever, and it angered her to see that Aubrey somehow believed otherwise.

Stacie stood Aubrey up for lunch. They would usually meet up front and drive either to Penny's to meet the others or out to do their own thing. Aubrey nearly missed the break entirely waiting for the brunette, anxious to know what was ailing her friend. She never came however, and Aubrey was forced to settle for food in the lunchroom. She assumed that Stacie just needed time to cool off from whatever was going on with her, but that ideal changed when the brunette didn't show up for glee club either. Her eyes locked on Chloe and Beca as they entered.

"Where's Stacie?" she asked, trying to maintain composure and bottle up her anger.

Beca shrugged. "She went to the nurse's station last period, and we haven't seen her since."

"The nurse's station? For what?"

The DJ put her hands up in mock surrender. "Whoa, chill, Bree. She just said she wasn't feeling well. I don't know. I didn't push it."

Aubrey took a deep breath, realizing the odd looks she was receiving from her friends. The only one with a different expression was Chloe, who was in some way crossed between a smirk and a grimace. When she met Aubrey's gaze, she averted her own as casually as possible. The blonde shook it off, turning back to her sister.

"Becs, run through the song list," she huffed. "I'll be back shortly."

She was out the door before Beca could reply, leaving the Bellas in utter confusion, even Amy lost for words at her behavior. She rushed down the hall towards the nursing station but stopped when she spotted Stacie exiting the building through the west hall. She bounded after her and into the parking lot, the brunette making a beeline to her jeep.

"Stacie!" she called.

The brunette's steps staggered, but she did not stop. Instead, she sped up. The blonde now confirmed that she was the reason for the taller girl's indignation, and her own began to swell up. She had done nothing but trust Stacie. Why was she suddenly being neglected? For everyone else, she remained the image of controlled authority, but in the presence of Stacie, she wasn't afraid to release that scared and broken little girl cowering within. That's who she was at the moment, scared and broken, incapable of finding the positivity in much of anything. Yet Stacie had promised to be there by her side. What had changed?

She stormed towards the girl as she reached her jeep, but before she could open the door, Aubrey stepped in her way, blocking it. The brunette sighed, looking away as she tossed her backpack in the backseat. The look of annoyance and disdain halted Aubrey if only for a second. It hurt, seeing that look from the only person whose opinion seemed to matter these days in her eyes.

"Why?" she croaked out, her mind far behind her mouth.

"Why what, Aubrey?" Stacie bit out through gritted teeth.

Aubrey had never felt so small, so vulnerable. "Wh-what did I do to you?"

Stacie squeezed her eyes shut, fists clenching. "Can I please get into my jeep?"

"Please, I just want to know-"

"Aubrey, please."

"What did I do? Why are you-"

"Move out of the way, Aubrey!"

Aubrey flinched at the screech, in awe at this side of Stacie, who had never looked more mad in her life. She had not even seemed this enraged when she had hit Eric. Now this was alarming. Deep in her heart, Aubrey knew why.

"You can just say it," she whispered, their close proximity the only reason Stacie had heard her. "You can - tell me th-that you're tired of helping me, of taking care of me. I know that - I - I'm not the funnest person to be around, so - you can tell me y-you don't want to help me anymore."

Stacie's eyes nearly popped from her skull at the accusation, her body jerking back as if she had been struck. She leered at the blonde in front of her, who looked fragile and just about ready to break down right there in the senior lot.

"You know what, Aubrey?" she spat. "I am, okay? I'm so tired of helping you." Aubrey's face fell impossibly lower, her lower lip trembling. "Why in the hell am I wasting my time trying to help you when - you're just going to go back to that fucking douchebag anyway? I have tried to be - be a better person for you, to be a good enough friend so that you didn't feel like you needed people like that. You were making so much progress, and I thought I got through to you, but now you're just talking to him like it's nothing, I don't understand it!"

She was seething now, shoulders rising and falling in rapid succession. Aubrey's jaw had slackened, and she was left gaping at the girl as she registered the plight. Stacie was mad about Eric?

"Stacie, I - I don't - I'm not going to get back with him," was what she managed to get out.

"Then why are you talking to him?" she snarled. "Why is he - he kissing your cheek?"

The blonde was almost lost for words, but they stumbled out. "I - he - we had made plans to go to prom, and - I don't want to go alone?"

"So you would rather go with that douchebag than go alone?"

"Look, Stacie, it's my senior prom, and - I - I want it to be perfect."

"Taking a frog even after finding out it's not a prince won't make it perfect, Aubrey."

She dropped her gaze. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but -"

She should have told her the truth, that she knew no one else would ask, but she didn't want pity. She didn't want to force Stacie to reassure her.

"I want to go with him. I want to keep our plans," she breathed.

"Okay, glad we cleared that up," Stacie retorted sardonically. "Now excuse me."

Aubrey offered no further debate, removing herself as an obstacle and heading back towards the building with her head hanging low. It was then that Stacie's eyes looked at her, like _really _took in her demeanor, and guilt struck her heart. She sighed, feeling her heart, which had plunged into her gut earlier that day, thump painfully. Her lips were moving before she comprehended it.

"What if someone asks you?"

Aubrey's steps ceased, and she glanced over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Stacie?" she questioned warily.

"What if someone else asks you?" she repeated, catching onto her own thought process. "Like if someone else wants to go with you, would you break your plans with him for someone better?"

Aubrey allowed her heart to swell up with a bit of hope, for what she had no clue. "I - I - yeah. Yeah, I think I would."

Stacie could have, _should _have asked. She knew that the moment the moment had passed, but she didn't. The possibility of rejection hung heavily on her shoulders, and all that she could do was nod before starting up the jeep and driving away, leaving a confused and broken Aubrey alone in the lot. The blonde had no idea what she expected. She had a hunch, but she refused to acknowledge it. No, no one else would ask her. She had to face that fact.


	4. Call Your Bluff

**_A/N: So how are we doing so far? How is everyone? I hope I have been doing a good job for this. I had never been sure how well I would do this pairing alone, so I hope it's good. I have a song fic I'll be doing based on a prompt I got. It wont be for another few chapters but just a heads up. It's "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran. PERFECT song. but anyway, here we go! And if you feel like discussing it or any other story with me, I'm always on Tumblr. _**

* * *

"Hey, Stacie!"

"Uh, hi, Lauren. Is - Bree here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs getting ready. We were actually meeting Michelle for dinner. Becs is already there. Would you like to join us?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no. It's okay! I don't want to impose. I-"

"Nonsense, Stacie. You're family as well."

"Uh, well, I - I mean, uh, I should probably talk to Bree first."

Lauren's mirth was replaced with concern in a flat second. "Did you two have an argument?"

"Well, uh, it was a little bit of one. I may have been a bit stressed, and I think that she thinks it was her fault, but it wasn't, so - I'm here now."

The elder's smile returned. "Well, go on up, Sweetie. I'll be in the car."

"Okay."

Stacie moved past her into the house with a smile, but as she reached the stairs, Lauren's voice stopped her from proceeding.

"And Stace?"

She looked back, finding the woman smirking. "Yeah?"

"I never got to thank you. "

Confusion adorned the brunette's features. "For - what?"

"For punching that douchebag that hurt my daughter in the face. Becs told me."

Stacie managed a smile, or rather a grimace. "Anytime."

Lauren nodded in approval of the response before picking up her keys and exiting the house. Stacie continued up the stairs, her nerves beginning to act up. She found a sliver of comfort in Lauren's welcome. Once upon a time, the woman was intolerable sitting up on a very high horse and belittling any who crossed her path. She had pushed Aubrey to inhuman limits, nearly breaking the girl's spirit permanently a few times. Yet, it had been Beca who had not only rescued Aubrey but rescued Lauren and their relationship as well. After she called Will out on his abuse of her older sister, Lauren had been yanked from the world she had once reigned, the blinders being removed so that she was able to view the world, and the woman in the mirror, as it really was. After hearing that she herself had welcomed into her home the man who had molested her daughter for over seven years while she was on business, she had begun to rehabilitate with unmatched vigor. Her entire character did a one eighty, and she had gone from holier - than - thou snob to caring and compassionate human being. It may have been the guilt that even now dwelled within the depths of her soul, but there was also the ideal that she had seen the error of her ways truly, and she was making up for it. Even she and Beca now held a healthy, solidified relationship, bonding together without Aubrey or Chloe as mediator. It sure did help Aubrey too, the girl no longer feeling trapped beneath her mother's thumb. It was no wonder Stacie had fallen in love with her. Her mother's metamorphosis had given her a chance to remove the mask and be herself. Her beautiful self.

When Stacie reached the blonde's door, she tapped her knuckles against the wood lightly, hands shaking and breathing uneven.

"I'm almost done!" came the blonde's voice, making Stacie almost melt in her place. Sue her. She hadn't spoken to the blonde in three days. Sure they had seen each other at the hospital the night before when Aunt Sarah went into labor with her and Aunt Allie's first child, Leah, but they hadn't spoken.

The brunette was patient, leaning against the wall until the door flew open to reveal Aubrey. The taller girl felt her breath catch. Stunning as always Aubrey Posen was in blue jeans and fitting grey top, long sleeved with a plunging neckline. Stacie felt the flush in her cheeks as she snapped her eyes down to her feet. Aubrey had halted, shocked at who stood before her.

"Stace?" she gasped. "What - what are you doing here?"

"I - well, I know that - I acted like a complete jerk the other day, and I came to say I'm sorry because I know I shouldn't have yelled at you. I can't tell you what to do, and I was a horrible friend for trying to control you, and I really am sorry I reacted the way I did, and I know you're going out to dinner, and your mom invited me, but I don't know if you want me to go, but I _had _to apologize today because we have an appointment tomorrow, and the idea is not to be stressed when we go, so I don't - OOMPH!"

Her rambling was cut off as the blonde's body collided with her, arms wrapping around her neck and Aubrey's face burrowing into the crook of her neck. It took a moment before she processed the situation, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist in a protective manner. She indulged in the feeling that she had missed the past few days, smiling to herself. Aubrey nearly swooned at the apology regardless of the lack of grace within it. It was the most sincere apology she had ever been subjected to, and the fact that Stacie was more worried about accompanying her to her appointment than anything else did her in without mercy.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"So am I," Aubrey sighed. "but thank you, for not abandoning me."

"Never. I'll always be here. I promise it won't happen again."

"I don't want to fight with you."

"Me either."

"Will you - come? To dinner with us?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Stacie, you - you're not a horrible friend. You know that, don't you?" Stacie only shrugged, not sure what she knew at this moment, mind foggy with bliss. "You're an amazing person and an amazing friend, and I know that not many people see it. They think a lot of things, but that's okay because - well, I am the luckiest person in the world to have you as my friend, and - I - I'm not a fan of the idea of sharing this, of sharing you, this side of you. They can think what they want, but I want you to trust me when I say that you are amazing."

Stacie's eyes stung now as she blinked back tears. She had always been judged by her provocative nature. Of course, that had been her goal since the start of high school because it just seemed to fit. It worked well for her mother in high school from what she had heard, and she had imagined it would work for her too. It would have, had it not been for Aubrey freakin' Posen, the girl who had popped up unannounced and stolen her heart during the end of sophomore year, a year full of drama and turmoil. She had known the blonde since grade school, but she had been impossible to tolerate then. Now that she had changed for the better, the best in fact, it was impossible to deny the attraction Stacie felt. At first, she deduced it to a carnal desire. Aubrey was, after all, gorgeous in every sense of the word. Her body had been toned and curved in the best ways, carved by the gods over time. She was sure that it had been it, but then little things began to happen. There was warmth and fluttering, not in her pants, but in her gut. Her eyes never fell to the blonde's breasts automatically the way they did with other girls. Instead, they honed in on her favorite pair of emerald eyes. She didn't deliver coy smiles and tenacious gropes in front of Aubrey. Instead, she became a babbling idiot. It was obvious however. Stacie had fallen for Aubrey Posen, and at this point, she was beginning to be okay with it whether it was forever fruitless or not.

* * *

At school the next day, Aubrey and Stacie walked to their lockers together in the morning, the brunette carrying the shorter girl's duffle bag for her. She set it inside of the locker before turning to a smiling Aubrey. As she opened her mouth to speak however, Jesse appeared beside them.

"Hey, Stace," he greeted. "Hey, Bree."

"Hey, J," they replied with a smile.

"Uh, so, um, Stace, I had a question for you."

"Yeah, J?" the brunette said, turning to him.

"Uh, about - uh, prom. Do you wanna go with me to prom?"

Stacie paused, words caught in her throat at the hopeful look adorning her friend's face. Sure, they had casually dated before. They had never slept together, though many people believed otherwise, because she had not wanted to sabotage their friendship, but he had always maintained hope that she would seek something more one day. Truth was, he was right. She _was _interested in something serious now. It just wasn't with him. She was pulled from her thoughts by Aubrey clearing her throat, the blonde desperate to escape as a pang resounded in her chest.

"Stace, I'll see you in Physics," she squeaked, having little luck concealing her anguish.

"Yeah," Stacie replied in an equally somber tone, looking at the blonde. "Two hours."

"Yeah." She offered a small smile. "Bye, J."

"Bye, Bree," he returned.

Aubrey smiled once more, patting Stacie's arm before walking off. The taller brunette watched her go, and Jesse noted the forlorn look she now sported. He couldn't help but smirk, shaking his head. He was an expert in romance, or so his extensive romantic comedy movie knowledge would infer. He knew that look, and he would not be the one to interfere with it.

"You should ask her," he stated, detaching her from her reverie.

Her eyes snapped over to him. "Wh - what? What are you talking about, J? I-"

"Oh, come on, Stace." He rolled his eyes. "I know that look. You like her. You like Aubrey."

"What! I - I don't - I mean she doesn't - I-"

"Have you tried?"

"N-No, but - ugh, I'm not doing this."

She headed towards their shared English class, Jesse following close behind and attempting to match her stride. His smug look remained while Stacie masked her panic behind irritation. When he realized this, he softened.

"Stace, we're friends." His tone was now delicate. "You like her, and it's obvious, and I think that she would have a lot more fun with you." Stacie glanced at him with a curious look, and he shrugged. "Luke and I were in the weight room the other day, and we heard Eric talking about still taking Aubrey to prom. We didn't tell Beca or anything, but you know she would kill the kid if she knew, you know."

Stacie huffed. "Yeah. I know."

"Then ask her."

"I - I don't even know if she would want to go with me." _Lie. _"Maybe she wants to go with him." _Lie. _"I don't-"

"Stace, come on. I know she would rather go with you than him. You two are attached at the hip now, and let's face it. I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

These words caused her to falter, nearly tripping over her own feet. He only smirked, continuing on towards class and leaving her in awe.

"You better hurry though!" he called over his shoulder. "It's only two months away!"

"Shit," she muttered. "How the hell do I tell Beca?"


	5. One Thing I Love About You

"May I ask _why_ you expect me to make such a big deal of this? She's already my girlfriend."

"So? That doesn't mean that you can slack off on your romantic duties! She's into all of that sappy, gooey stuff, and she expects this. This is part of her fairy tale."

"What do you know about fairy tales?"

"I know that my best friend loves them. Therefore..."

"Jeez, why must high school girls be so complicated?"

"Excuse you?"

"What? I am not complicated. This is not-"

"Beca, shut it, okay? Your girlfriend wants it to be romantic then you make it romantic."

"Easy for you to say...Hey, who are you asking anyway?"

Had the DJ glanced up from her laptop, she would have seen her friend's cheeks blush a deep scarlet as her eyes bulged in fear.

"Well, uh, I - I guess that I - I decided that - well, that I was going to ask Aubrey. I - well, unless you don't like the idea, but if you're okay with it then I would like to - ask Aubrey."

Beca now looked up, quirking an eyebrow. "Aubrey?"

A nod with as much nonchalance as possible. "Yeah, mmm hmm."

"My sister, Aubrey?"

A roll of her eyes. "Yes, that Aubrey."

Beca's eyes now narrowed. "Why?"

She scoffed. "Seriously, B? I need a reason? We're friends, and I would rather take her than have her keep her plans with that douchebag Eric."

Stacie regretted her words the moment Beca's face flushed scarlet, eyes widening in shock as the anger began to surface. Stacie's mouth snapped shut, sifting through the choices as to how to backtrack.

"Wait," the shorter brunette growled. "She's still-"

"No, B," Stacie sighed, attempting to remove the cruciality of it. "Of course not. You know I would be just as pissed as you would be if she was with him again."

Beca relaxed, nodding in agreement. "Well, I assumed you would be, seeing as you cracked him in the nose that night and all."

"Exactly, but don't tell her I'm telling you this because she didn't want me to."

Now she looked offended. "And why not?" Stacie took a nervous glance at the door, hoping Aubrey was not yet home. Beca seemed to read her mind. "No, she isn't here, Stacie, so spill."

"Well, this is why! She didn't want you to freak out, and-"

"And what did she think would happen when he showed up to the door to pick her up!"

"Okay, can you calm down? She - she was going to tell you, just not yet."

"But-"

Stacie cut her off. "_Anyway_, they had made plans to go together, and he told her he wanted to keep them. Now, I know that one of two things are going to happen. She's going to be miserable going with him just to watch him flirt with every girl in school, or he's going to stand her up. I figure I would save her the trouble. Actually it would save us the trouble too of hurting him. Again."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right. You better get on it then. If you don't, she's going to assume she has to still go with him. We only have like six weeks."

How Stacie had managed to put this off for several months was beyond her, but she couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the entire thing prior to now, even after her conversation with Jesse two weeks prior. Telling Beca had been at the forefront of her woes, but now that she had the brunette's blessing, all fears of asking flew out the window. All that was left to do was the deed itself.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask her tomorrow."

The DJ now perked up. "We could always do this whole romantic thing together."

"What! I mean, I - well, I don't think that - I mean I-"

"Stace, I think my sister deserves a grand gesture too, and I know the perfect song from the perfect scene from the perfect sappy movie that they both love. Besides, it'll be fun to see the look on that douchebag's face when someone better comes along."

"You - you think I'm better?" Stacie attempted to conceal her excitement.

The DJ shrugged. "For her prom date, yeah." Stacie deflated. "I mean, you broke his nose so..."

"Uh, yeah. You're right. Okay, let's do it." They were quiet another moment before a devilish glint appeared in the taller brunette's eyes. "So...are you going to wear a tux?"

The DJ froze immediately, a moment of dead silence. "Fuck."

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey weren't really sure what to do or say or think at this point. The auditorium was crowded, like wall to wall crowded, yet there were two very familiar brunettes on stage during a _baseball_ rally singing a very familiar song with their eyes locked on a certain redhead and blonde who were gaping at them in a comical manner. Many were still in shock of the initial interruption, Principal Kendrick being gently divided from the microphone before Stacie and Beca took over. They had begun acapella, without music backing them through the first verse. Yes, very familiar.

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like Heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

The dance number floored them, the Barden High marching band appearing and creating the beat. Aubrey was caught between having a panic attack and swooning over the twinkling hazel green eyes fixed in her direction. Chloe was giggling gleefully beside her like a child, bouncing in her seat, but Aubrey could not move.

"Oh, Bree, this is - it's - our movie!" Chloe squealed. "In real life!"

The blonde did not reply. She could not tear her attention from the stage as the two moved, everyone in the auditorium clapping along. Then the brunettes made their way off stage and into the crowd, heading right for them. Jesse and Luke handed each of them a rose along the way, and they came to a halt in front of the two best friends. For Chloe, it was easy. Having her girlfriend reenact her favorite scene from her favorite romantic comedy, "10 Things I hate About You" was all that she could ever hope for. She had of course agreed to Beca's request before it was vocalized, months ago if not years. This was just icing on the cake. Now, all eyes were on a shocked Aubrey and a nervous Stacie, the brunette holding out the rose tentatively.

"Uh, Au - Aubrey? Will you - go to prom with me?"

Aubrey now snapped from her trance, looking up to meet those dazzling eyes she had unknowingly become infatuated with. She then looked around, realizing everyone was looking at her including Eric, his eyes and veins alike bulging and his baseball cap crumpled in his fist. His face was redder than Chloe's hair, and Aubrey was on the verge of cowering under his stare. Then Stacie said her name softly, as if trying to keep her focused on one thing, as if preventing her from becoming nauseous. She knew her answer, but she was having trouble speaking. Stacie had done all of this for her, and although she was sure that her friend was doing so in order to save her the misery of going with Eric, it meant everything to her. With that in mind, she stood and took the rose with a smile and a nod.

"Yes," she breathed, and the room erupted once more in applause as Aubrey hugged the brunette. "Thank you, Stace. Thank you so much."

"Hey, everyone deserves to enjoy their senior prom, Bree," she assured her.

The blonde now pulled back. "I - I thought Jesse asked you though."

"Yeah, he did, but I knew a long time ago that if I was given the chance, I was going to ask you. I didn't know how at first, and I was afraid - of Beca." The blonde giggled. "But she finally gave me the green light, and I knew I had to at least ask."

"So - you really want to go with me?"

Stacie gave her a reassuring smile. "More than anything, Posen. I'm going to be the reason that you finally really let loose, and no douchebag is going to ruin it."

Aubrey now grinned, a rare and genuine one. "You're amazing."

"So are you, and don't you forget it."

As they continued to embrace one another, the cheers surrounding them dying down, there was a clearing of the throat behind Stacie. They broke apart, the brunette turning to face the intruder. Eric stood there, hat still crushed in his hand as his jaw clenched in rapid succession. Stacie somehow refrained from rolling her eyes, arm still wrapped around Aubrey's waist, the blonde's arm resting on her shoulder.

"Aubrey," he breathed out, the anger causing it to tremble. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"What is it, Eric?" she asked in a sharp tone. "You can speak here."

He glanced at Stacie, whose left half of her mouth was twitching. "I - _we _are going to prom together, and you just - you -"

"Your services are no longer needed here, tool," Stacie spat before he could go on. "Find someone else to piss off for the night."

"Excuse me? If you don't shut the-"

"Problem here?" Beca asked from behind her sister, stepping forward.

"Yeah, is there a problem, Mate?" Luke questioned as he and Jesse appeared behind Eric.

The boy looked around at each of them, reading the impatience in their eyes. Luke had his arms crossed over his chest, a stern glare in place, but nothing cut through the air the way that Stacie's blazing hazel eyes now did. With a gulp to compose himself, Eric pushed past Jesse and headed back towards where his team stood.

"You okay, Bree?" Luke asked now, concern lacing the words.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm great."

"He's such a jackass," Chloe sneered. "He better not do anything stupid."

"He'll get over it," Aubrey went on. "Besides, I heard that his backup plan was Erin Pierce."

Jesse and Stacie now smirked at one another, Luke stifling a laugh.

"What?" Aubrey questioned.

"She isn't," Jesse replied simply.

"Please elaborate."

"Erin Pierce is going with me."

Aubrey's eyes bulged as the others burst into laughter, Stacie patting his shoulder. He only shrugged as the blonde shook her head, a minuscule smile in place.

"I love you guys," she sighed at last.

"Yeah, we love you too, Bree."


	6. Stunning

**_A/N: So yes, Jesse and Stacie had to make sure the douchebag got what was coming to him lol. Im glad that everyone is enjoying this. I know this was just a little thing I thought up, trying to expand the Rebel with a Voice Universe. I know it may just be something I can never overshadow or beat so Im trying to enjoy it. but thank you for your relentless support. its much appreciated_**

* * *

"What do you think of this one?"

"Now that one is gorgeous. I liked the other one too, and the other white one and-"

"Ugh, Aunt Allie!"

The woman giggled as Stacie threw her head back with a groan. They had been dress shopping for several hours now. Stacie was stressed, Allie was amused and Beca was irritated beyond measure. The DJ had already been dragged tux shopping with Emily and Chloe, she and Chloe deciding on a cream and navy blue color scheme. Meanwhile, Aubrey had chosen a brilliant gown that blended emerald green and black from top to bottom in a two - tone. It was a bit difficult for Stacie now to find a dress that wasn't too similar or too different. How Beca had wound up on this trip was still beyond her, but she was pretty sure that there had been promise of food somewhere in the conversation, a proposal she had yet to witness produce.

"Going with another girly girl isn't all that easy anymore, is it?" Beca smirked.

"Shut it, Beca," Stacie retorted.

"Why didn't you just wear a tux?"

"Why don't you just stuff that tie in your mouth!"

Allie chuckled at the two, who had been bickering for three stores now, as she continued perusing her current selection rack. She then gasped, yanking a garment from the bar and holding it up with her eyes twinkling.

"Here we go!" she breathed. "Stace, this is it!"

Stacie and Beca turned to her, hope in their eyes. Stacie's breath caught as she took in the long gown, almost identical to Aubrey except the green was slightly darker, matching Stacie's eyes rather than the blonde's, and it gradually faded to white in place of Aubrey's black.

"That's perfect!" Stacie shrieked, grabbing the dress and rushing back into the dressing room.

"It better be," Beca grumbled, earning a swat on the arm from her aunt.

"Be nice. She was there for you."

"Yeah, making fun of my bow tie."

"You _may _or may not have looked like a ventriloquist dummy."

"Gee, thanks, Aunt Allie. You're so nice."

"Oh, don't I know it? I just can't believe she finally got the guts to ask Aubrey."

Beca looked over, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean 'finally'?"

"Oh, come on, Becs, as if it isn't obvious. Stacie likes her."

"What are you talking about? Stacie? Like Aubrey?" She scoffed. "You're kidding, right? You-"

"Oh, cut it out with the big brother act. It's the truth, and I think they would be adorable together."

"Okay, I love my sisters, both of them, but - that's like day and night."

"Yes, and there can't be one without the other."

The DJ rolled her eyes. "That isn't what I meant. I mean, she-"

"Okay, hold on. You and Chloe are the epitome of night and day."

"Yeah, but - I - Stacie isn't into - like - relationships and stuff like that, and - Aubrey is - she-"

"Oh, hush. You can't deny that. All you would have to do is look. The night we were at the hospital, Stacie couldn't stop looking at her."

"Why the heck were you focused on Stacie? Your first daughter was being born!"

"I meant after, when we introduced her to everyone. I could see it."

"Sure, Aunt Allie. Sure you did. I think you were just shocked from witnessing birth."

"Are you saying you would have a problem if they got together?"

"They won't."

"Answer the question, Beca."

The brunette fidgeted in her seat now. "I - I don't know. Like I said, I - love them both, but - I don't know. I just wouldn't want to - pick sides or anything like that."

"I'm sure that Chloe felt the same way once upon a time."

"Yeah, but - ugh, why are you making me think about this stuff?"

"Because I want to know how you would fair if it happened."

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt, and - I mean, you know Stacie. She isn't one to settle."

"People change. Once upon a time, your Aunt Sarah was the same way, remember? Aunt Michelle saw her twice a year if she was lucky. Now she's settled down. She carried our first child, Becs. That speaks volumes."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I - I don't know. I guess I would just have to cross that bridge when I -" She halted, eyes snapping up to her aunt's. "Hey!"

"What?"

"Why am I being grilled about this? It isn't like I could do anything. I-"

"Becs, you really are dense, aren't you?"

"What? Why?"

"Because they all look up to you. Stacie would never do anything you didn't approve of, and they know how protective of Aubrey you are. Your blessing means everything."

"What are you talking about? I'm - just me. I-"

"_You _are the family's rock, its center. Everything goes through you. I mean, even Aunt Sarah and I knew we would never do anything before talking to you."

"I - I guess so. Although, that _was_ a funny conversation. You guys were more awkward and nervous than me, and that's saying something."

She giggled. "Yes, well, you're rather intimidating."

"I guess, but - I just - Bree is capable of making her own decisions. I couldn't stop her."

"But you can stop Stacie."

"I - I don't know. I just don't see it."

"Well, maybe if you paid attention, you would see all of this for yourself. You-"

"How does it look?" Stacie's voice intervened as she stepped into the room.

The two women gawked at the sight before them, the gown flowing down the tall brunette without flaw. The slip gave way to her slender legs, the fitting top accentuating her beloved curves. The spaghetti straps offered ample cleavage but kept it classy considering the occasion. The bottom line was that it was stunning, and they could not imagine anything looking better. Beca couldn't help but grin, giving her friend a vigorous nod while Aunt Allie squealed, fussing over her. At last, phase one and two of senior prom were complete.

* * *

When the night at last arrived, it was a storm of overwhelming nerves and overcompensation. Beca, Stacie, Luke, Jesse, Donald, CR, Benji and Ray, Amy's date, found their help getting ready with Aunt Michelle to no surprise of the family. She was the only one capable of tying a tie. Even Benji's dad had turned him away, Luke's father had been at work, and Jesse's father was currently overseas. While their preparations commenced at the Cale - Chalmers home with Aunt Michelle, Aunt Allie, Aunt Sarah and Jesse's mother, the other girls had merged at the Beale home with Lauren and Emily aiding them. It took the girls all day to complete their hair, makeup and dressing while Beca and the boys had gone out for pizza and played a round of Madden before even heading back home.

"Will you stand still?" Michelle snapped as Beca jerked her neck away again.

"Sorry, it's kinda tight," the younger brunette winced.

"Just give me a minute. I'm almost done."

"Ugh, why is it so difficult?"

"You chose a bow tie. They're a bit harder to tie."

"You can blame Chloe. She insisted."

Stacie stood beside her as Aunt Sarah helped her fix her gown. She had already done the taller brunette's hair and makeup, and no one could help but gape for several moments at her. Had the gown taken a bit more from the imagination, she would have looked exactly like a pinup doll. The dress itself gave her the classy edge that was new for Stacie but utterly welcomed. There were no words to describe how stunning she was, so they stopped trying shortly thereafter.

Stacie herself was different in more ways than one. She was giddy with excitement as she twirled in front of the mirror with a large grin. Her natural confidence that sometimes came across as arrogance was now absent, replaced by childish mirth and eyes filled up with hope. Despite the insane amount of invitations she had received for tonight, and turned down, you would think that she had not been asked at all. It were as if Aubrey was the only one that mattered, the only one who would make this night worthy. Okay, it didn't just seem that way. It was rather a proven fact. It was in that moment that Beca may have begun to catch on, but she only pushed it aside, knowing that tonight was to be the best night of her sister's life if all went according to plan. It was not the night to grow wary.

Nerves racked the Hummer limousine as it made its way down the street towards the Beale residence. Stacie held the corsage with a nervous grip, taking deep breaths as the others chatted around her. The aunts were in a car behind them, prepared to snap an onslaught of pictures as per usual in times like this. Stacie was only focused on controlling her breathing, praying she didn't perspire before they reached the dance. Jesse threw her constant reassuring glances, which she responded to with a smile, but her nerves continued to fluctuate. Not even Jesse knew how critical this night was to her. She knew that if she had any chance whatsoever of being with Aubrey in a real relationship, she had to prove herself tonight.

When they at last arrived in front of Chloe's house, she took a deep breath before allowing her brothers to help her out of the vehicle. She fell behind with Jesse, whose date had agreed to met them, and he patted her arm in an act of consolation.

"Chill out, Stace," Jesse whispered. "Bree already knows you."

"That's the problem," Stacie muttered.

"Well, you look very beautiful." She opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "I didn't say sexy. I said beautiful. You're stunning."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, J."

"No problem."

The moment they stepped foot on the doorstep, the door whipped open to reveal a grinning Emily. She ushered them inside, squealing with glee and patting their shoulders. They gathered in the kitchen, awaiting the girls to descend the stairs. Allie had her video camera rolling soon enough, and Emily nudged Benji and Jesse forward to retrieve their dates first. Jessica and Erin Pierce, a brunette softball player with entrancing teal eyes and a slender build, then appeared at the top of the stairs, triggering a round of squeals from Emily, Sarah and Lindsay. As they did so, Lauren leaned into Stacie, whose cheeks flushed red on instinct.

"You take care of my little girl, Conrad," she whispered. "Keep that jerk away from her."

"I promise I will," Stacie nodded with a thick swallow.

"And you do look stunning by the way."

Stacie smiled. "Thanks, Lauren." She suddenly sobered however, glancing at the woman. "Do you - I mean, you don't have a problem with it? Her going with me?"

"Why would I, Stace?"

"I mean, I - well, another girl and-"

Lauren smirked. "I know that my first impression with you girls wasn't all that inviting, but you must understand that this type of thing was never an issue. I love my stepdaughter and Chloe very much, and that has never bothered me."

"I - well I -"

"Stacie."

"Hmm."

There was a knowing look in her eyes. "This has more to do than just a 'prom' date, doesn't it?"

The brunette's eyes bulged. "What? No, no, I - I mean that - well-"

Lauren laughed softly, patting her shoulder. "I won't grill you at the moment, Stace, but - I like you. I -" She looked down now, gathering her thoughts. "I know what you're doing for her. I - found the appointment card the other day, and - I know that you've been going with her because she knows it would be too hard for the rest of us, and - I really appreciate that. You have no idea. That to me speaks volumes, so whatever it is you have in mind, in your heart, I approve."

Stacie looked over at her, surprise in her eyes. "Th-thank you."

"No." She squeezed her forearm. "Thank you."

Before another word could be said, Sarah and Emily were squealing once more as Denise and Amy descended the stairs in all of their glory. Amy of course made more of a show of it, but no one could deny how amazing both looked tonight. As they stepped away, Donald and Luke took their places, watching in awe as Lily and Ashley emerged. Luke looked thoroughly flushed for the first time in a long time, discreetly loosening his tie just a bit as his date swept down in a gorgeous purple dress. Once Lily and Ashley reached the bottom, the two couples posed for pictures from all angles. They then moved aside, and Beca and Stacie shoved forward by Allie and Lauren. Stacie's nerves shot up through the roof, her hands beginning to tremble with no hope of control. Beca glanced over at her, noting her state of distress, and she smirked. Maybe it was true after all. Maybe this was about more than a prom date, and for some odd reason, Beca couldn't bring herself to be angry or disappointed. Instead, she jabbed a gentle elbow into the taller brunette's side and quirked an eyebrow. Stacie, not seeming to understand the message, only smiled, or grimaced, and took a deep breath to still herself. Then her breath hitched, time coming to a halt around her.

Aubrey stood before her in that long gown, emerald shifting to black giving just enough access to smooth, slender legs. Her hair was pulled up in a bun of flawless curls spilling out in every which direction, her bangs swept aside to perfection. Her eyes gleamed against the color scheme, and a small smile graced her light red lips. Beside her stood Chloe in her navy blue gown with her hair pulled back and clipped into place, curls played around her head. Yes, Chloe was beautiful. It was expected, but all eyes fell upon Aubrey, who had never looked more elegantly relaxed in her life. She held her natural aura of command, but her muscles were not rigid. Her lips were not pursed. Her eyes were soft, warm. Tonight, her grace was unmatched as she descended the staircase, hands clasped together. As she reached the bottom, Stacie's hand shot out without thought, and the smile on the blonde's face expanded as she placed her own hand in it. They turned then, subjecting themselves to a slew of pictures, and Stacie ventured into a gradual disintegration of her nerves beneath Aubrey's touch.

"You look stunning," she whispered in between shots.

"Are you kidding?" Aubrey scoffed. "You - just -wow."

She smirked. "Huh. Aubrey Posen speechless? That's a first."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "And a last, Conrad."

"Yeah, we'll see."

The blonde smiled. "For serious, Stace, you look amazing."

"Thank you. I just hope your night is too."

"I'm sure it will be."


	7. Gowns and Crowns

The music was outstanding with Beca aiding Luke's brother in the construction of a main playlist. The theme, "A Night On Olympus", featured statues of Greek gods and goddesses as well as goblets of punch and other props. The prom committee had done an amazing job with the entire event, held in the grand ballroom of Barden's most prestigious hotel. There was vast buffet and an ice fountain sculpted in the form of Aphrodite albeit with much more clothing. All in all, it was a gorgeous affair. The couples took photos on their way in, Aubrey having trouble keeping her wits about when Stacie slid her arms around the blonde's waist. The brunette herself was holding her breath, attempting not to hyperventilate at the intimate proximity. Once they escaped that though, everything went according to plan...despite Eric sulking in the corner with his sporadic evil glares that is.

"This is amazing," Stacie complimented as she led Aubrey to their table. "You guys really outdid yourselves on this one."

"Thank you," Aubrey replied, ducking her head to hide her blush.

"Seriously, it's like - being in Caesar's Palace."

Aubrey giggled. "Right, of course."

"Aubrey, you - you look amazing tonight. I mean, not like you don't like amazing all of the time because you do, but tonight is just - well you - you're-"

"Stacie." The blonde turned around to face her date, taking her hands in her own. "You look amazing too, and thank you, but you don't have to impress me. I'm here with you because I -" She caught herself, changing her words within a split second. "You're my best friend, and I love spending time with you."

Stacie gulped, nodding. "Me too. I do too."

After dinner, the couples moved onto the dance floor, enjoying the music and the scene as brilliant lights of all various colors flashing along the room. They decided on a break several songs in, Stacie and Beca moving to talk to Luke and his brother near the turntables while Chloe and Aubrey took to another cup of punch. The blonde took a seat at their table once more while Chloe ran off to find her girlfriend. For Aubrey, the night had been going exceptionally well, much better than she ever would have expected. Stacie had been a very enjoyable date although she wasn't surprised. They were friends, and she loved spending time with the brunette. She found herself immersed in thoughts of the aforementioned party as she sat at the table. Then a slow song came on, and Aubrey smiled as she recognized it.

_I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it..._

It were as if he had been awaiting the opportunity because seconds after the music began, Eric stood before her with his hand outstretched and a smile on his face.

"Aubrey," he greeted. "May I have this-"

"Bree, I - oh, hey, Eric," came a voice from behind him. "I was just coming to get my date." Stacie now stepped in front of him, offering a hand which Aubrey took. "Come on, Bree."

Eric was red in the face seething as the tall brunette led the blonde away. There was no smirk this time though. In fact, as Aubrey took in her date's demeanor at this point, she seemed a bit - nervous? Well, she had been nervous to begin the night, but she had calmed substantially within minutes of arrival. Now, she appeared to have returned to square one. Nonetheless, she turned to Aubrey once they found an open place on the dance floor, hesitantly placing her hands on the blonde's waist. Aubrey only smiled, clasping her fingers behind Stacie's neck. Both felt the other relax beneath the touch, Stacie at last allowing herself to settle down. Aubrey, finding confidence in this, moved closer and rested her chin on the taller girl's shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she expressed in a soft tone.

"I wanted to," Stacie breathed without hitch. "I know this is one of your favorite songs. It's on your iPod, and when I first saw it, it had been programmed to repeat."

Aubrey was glad that her blush was not visible in this position, at least by Stacie. "Right."

"I - I was coming over when I saw him, so I was already on my way. I didn't do it for his benefit...or I mean, _not _his benefit because it didn't benefit him either way, so-"

Aubrey cut her off with a giggle. "Stacie, I get it. It's okay."

"Oh, okay, good."

"This night has been amazing. I'm really glad that - you asked me."

Stacie scoffed. "I'm _really _glad you said yes."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I - I don't know. I just - I didn't know if you would go with me, like as my date, like - being - with another girl. I mean, I know we're here as friends, but you know. People like to talk, and-"

"Hey. People have talked about me ever since I can remember."

Stacie's face fell at the revelation, knowing it to be true and acknowledging the fact that she had once been one of those people.

"Aubrey, I'm really sorry. I know that I wasn't the nicest person to you in the beginning, and I-"

"Hey, Stace, no worries. You've more than made up for it, but the truth is that I didn't give you much to go on. I deserved it most of the time. I wasn't a nice person."

"But - had I known what you were going through, I would have-"

"You didn't though because I chose to hide it away and be angry all of the time. That's not your fault or Chloe's or my mom's or anyone else's. I got used to the name calling and insults. I've grown from it." Aubrey let out an airy laugh. "To be honest, I would rather be known as 'Stacie's girl' than half the things I _am _known us."

Stacie smiled softly. "That could be arranged."

Aubrey only laughed, sure that Stacie was only joking. Stacie played along. "Well great then! Although, many do refer to me as your arm candy here and there."

"Really? Never heard it."

"Yes, really."

"You're so much more than that. Trust me."

"I do."

The two did not notice when the song changed the first time...or the second or fifth time either. They continued to sway just like that, even when the pace picked up. They were lost in their moment, in one another, oblivious to their friends nudging each other and eying them with mirth sparkling in their eyes. Stacie's arm was a perfect fit around the blonde's waist, holding her close as if that alone could protect her from the world and every harm in it. The other hand held Aubrey's, tucked between their chests, and each were sure that the other could feel their hearts hammering to start. Soon though, they had slowed, beating in synchronization as they moved. Aubrey had never felt so high in her life, and she was loving every moment. Little did she know, her night was not yet over.

"Okay, okay, can I please have your attention for a moment?" Principal Kendrick asked into the microphone as the music faded out, Aubrey and Stacie at last parting. "Now, I would like to announce this year's prom king and queen."

Aubrey did not notice the looks now darting her way as she held onto Stacie's arm, the brunette herself grinning madly though she tried to conceal it. The blonde was sure that Beca and Chloe would get it, and as he had been during homecoming, Principal Kendrick would deflate at seeing the tiny brunette's name on the king ballot. The school never failed though. They knew who their king was.

"And first, your prom king!" The large man unfolded the first piece of paper in his hand, and like clockwork, his shoulders slumped as he released a deep sigh. "Smash Mitchell. Of course."

Everyone cheered and whooped as a smirking Beca was picked up by Jesse and Luke and sent surfing over the crowd to the stage. Principal Kendrick rolled his eyes while Mrs. Reynolds smiled and placed the crown on Beca's head followed by the complimenting sash.

"Come on," Stacie whispered to Aubrey, not waiting before she began moving closer. "Let's move closer to the stage."

Aubrey followed obediently as Principal Kendrick unraveled the second piece of paper, unaware of her best friend's crystal blue eyes gleaming in her direction. They reached the front just as Kendrick leaned forward.

"And this year's prom queen is...Aubrey Posen!"

Cheers erupted once more, but it took seconds before the blonde registered that it had been her name called. Her eyes now snapped up to meet Stacie's before they moved over to Beca on stage grinning and clapping, shock and disbelief etched in her features. Stacie didn't wait as she led her to the stairs, not letting go of her hand until she reached the top. She approached Mrs. Reynolds with tentative movements, searching for Chloe as the tiara was set on her head. The redhead stood at the front, clapping with vigor and buzzing in place.

"I give you your prom king and queen!"

With that, Beca took her sister's hand, leading her back to the dance floor and pulling her in as the song started. She had prepared a mellow mix perfect for the occasion, and Aubrey could sense this the moment it began to play.

"Wh - what - why did - how did you-"

"Breathe, Bree," Beca smirked, twirling her once before reuniting.

"Beca, how did this happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"This! How am I - prom queen?"

"Well, you see, what happens is, people pick up this piece of paper with your name on it, and-"

"My name wasn't on it."

"What are you talking about, Posen? It was right after Erin Pierce's."

"What? I don't - no, it couldn't have been."

"Why not?"

"Because who would nominate me? I mean, who-"

"Hmmm, I wonder who. It isn't like your family runs half of the football team and the entire volleyball team and glee club."

"Yes, but - but Chloe. She-"

"Aubrey, let me clue you in on something here, okay? Yes, I love Chloe with all of my heart. She's my princess, but we would be not a damn thing without you."

"You would have been happy from the start. I almost kept you apart."

"No, we did that to ourselves, but that isn't what I'm talking about. I mean us, as a family. Without you, none of us would have ever reached our potential. Okay, sure, you were sometimes annoying about it, overwhelming. We fought you a lot, but in the end, we realized that it was for our own good. Besides that, Chloe is treated like a fucking princess all of the time."

"Did you just call your girlfriend a brat?"

"Yes, I did, but I will forever deny it if you repeat it to her. What I'm saying is that we all knew that if anyone agreed to have this one perfect night, it was you, Bree, because you went through a lot of shit. Shit that I, ironically, couldn't protect you from. My father. I may never forgive myself for it, for how I treated you in the beginning, but what I will always do from now on is protect you. I will always be here for you, and no one, not even a high school douchebag, is going to hurt you. And I know I can't be everywhere, but I have a lot of help."

"Yeah, I know you do." Aubrey didn't realize she was crying until her sister reached up and wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "Thank you, Beca. Thank-"

"Don't thank me, Bree. I should be thanking you. You deserve this. You're a queen. Always."


End file.
